the present invention relates to an apparatus for removing and metering portions of lump or powder materials from storage containers by means of a product receiving part fastened to a shaft/handle. Apparatuses of the type stated at the outset are known in the form of a wide variety of metering spoons. They are used for metering liquids and powders.
The disadvantage of all these designs is that they cannot be used for accurate metering of variable and, frequently, also constant amounts/volumes.
The metering of uniform coarse products is also difficult. This problem can often only be solved by subsequent counting unless an expensive metering apparatus having a counting means is available.
Another disadvantage is that lump and powder materials cannot be completely removed from storage containers using the conventional metering spoons. Storage containers must be tilted in order to pour the materials onto the metering spoon; in the case of large bottle mouths, this is difficult and frequently leads to spillage of materials.